Boomshakalaka!
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: I wanna dance dance dance dance! Boomshakalaka! Boomshakalaka! Wow fantastic baby! duarrarara characters singing and dancing enjoy-The kappalord C:


**LORDS OF CUCUMBERS!**

Lighting flashes. Buzz! "Come together" Shizuo starts.

Flash! Buzz . "Everyone gather here" Izaya follows along.

" We gon' party like" Shizuo poses.

"Lilililalala" Izaya strikes one too.

" Open your hearts, empty your minds Set the fire" Delic appears out of nowhere. Does heart shape.

"Lilililalala" Izaya harmory.

"Don't ask for the answer but just take it as it is, go with the flow alright" Shizuo flows out the lyrics. Delic cocks his head up to the beat.

"Face the sky and put your two hands up, up high, wanna jump around oh" Psyche warms up the scene with a rise up pose. "Everybody sing it!" points out to the crowd.

"Nananana Nananana" Shizuo & Izaya sing back to back.

" Wow Fantastic Baby" Delic draws out the crowd.

"Dance" Psyche opens his eyes, and plays eletricifying music.

"I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance" Shizuo starts shuffling.

"Fantastic Baby" Izaya poses does a flip.

"Dance" Delic has the moves of the dance floor.

"I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance" Psyche swishes his hips to the beat.

"Wow Fantastic Baby" Shizuo does the L shape with his hand and points to the crowd with his hand in shape of a gun to go "bang"

"In this crazy house" Izaya starts again.

"HEY" Psyche echos.

"at the end, it's the king's turn" Izaya does an sign that he's the king.

"HEY" Psyche's speed spotlight.

"The ground is shaking and 3 minutes is not enough for this race," Izaya continues.

"wait" Psyche holds out his hand with as the "stop" sign.

"The atmosphere is overheated" Izaya annouces

"Huh" Psyche echos.

"Catch Me On Fire" Izaya poses

"Huh" Psyche circles his finger in the air.

"The Real has appeared" Izaya stated with a grin.

"nanana" Delic goes into the beat.

"From one to ten, everything is one level above" Shizuo starts with a rap.

"Even if we crazily run on sand, we're still so agile" Delic take over his part and rap to the flow

"Because the sky is blue enough," Tsugaru comes out from behind the two blonds with a mic.

"Don't ask any questions, just feel it – feel who I am" Shizuo ends it with a flip of his hair.

"Jump at the sound of your heartbeat till this comes to an end yeah" Roppi goes in front, shaking his head up and down, sings out this with a passion in his voice.

"I Can't Baby Don't Stop This" Izaya had his head down then up, opening his eyes when he get to the end, draining with all the words of "sexy", flexing.

"Just go corrupt today" Roppi continued.

"go crazy and rave" Izaya sung to the heavens. As if writing something in front of him, he wrote in the air.

"let's go" Psyche ended that note with a vibrate "ah-ah-ah-a-h-aa-ah-o"

"Wow Fantastic Baby" Hibiya tilts his crown heading in front.

"Dance" Delic brought up the music level again.

"I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance" Izaya did some crazy dance moves.

"Fantastic Baby" Shizuo cocked his head up.

"Dance" Roppi did his own version of the moves.

"I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance" Psyche went in to the groove.

''Wow Fantastic Baby" Tsuki stared into the crowd with a glit in his eye.

"Boomshakalaka" Shizuo start a chain reaction.

"Boomshakalaka" Tsugaru followed

"Boomshakalaka" Delic showed off his own moves.

"Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance" Psyche vibed the song out.

"Catch me if you can, I'm forever a performer" Izaya sung with a slur.

"There are no constraints for me tonight" Shizuo went in front of him.

"Mama Just Let Me Be Your Lover Past this chaos" Delic did the "come here" motion while singing, with a wink. "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh." vibe.

"nananana" Roppi drew things in the air, glancing at the crowd of people.

"From my head to my toes, there's a visual shock" Tsugaru shows off to his spotlight.

"People know me for my senses that are always ahead" Psyche bumped into him, back to back.

"My footsteps are faster than others" Hibiya came in front from all the three.

"My youth is a different dimension" Izaya sings striking up to the stage.

"Ice ice ice" Roppi paused at each 'ice' fliching his wrist at the moment.

"Hold Up" Izaya appears in the middle and front.

"nananana" Delic in the background with a look to Roppi

"Jump at the sound of your heartbeat till this comes to an end yeah" Roppi goes wild on this. Full of feeling and power. Movements as swished and sharp.

"I Can't Baby Don't Stop This" Izaya flies back the center beside Roppi with a mic in hand.

"Just go corrupt today" Hibiya & Psyche both point at the opposite direction, side by side.

"Go crazy and rave" Izaya rotates to middle.

"Let's go" Roppi screams. "Ah-ah-ah-aaaa-ah-a-ah-o"

"Wow Fantastic Baby" Tsugaru rotates to center to flip his hair.

"Dance" Delic carries on with the movement.

"I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance" Shizuo goes with the flow of the music.

"Fantastic Baby" Izaya does the pose of we all know of.

"Dance" Delic points to the crowd.

"I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance" Psyche starts shuffling.

"Wow Fantastic Baby" Tsuki does a 'bang' to the crowd.

"Boomshakalaka" Shizuo shakes.

"Boomshakalaka" Delic snaps.

"Boomshakalaka" Tsugaru dances

"Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance" Psyche & Delic points to crowd

"Let's all play together" Roppi sings

"Ye Ye Ye" All shouts to the crowd

"Let's all jump together" Hibiya point to sky and jumps.

"Ye Ye Ye" All following along, getting into the beat.

"Let's all go crazy together" Izaya gives a bang to the crowd.

"Ye Ye Ye" All go craz.

"Let's all go together" Shizuo flows into the music.

"C'mon together now, one more time! everybody!" Psyche shouts.

"Wow Fantastic Baby" All pose at the end when the music stops, and the crowd goes wild!

"Thank you very much!" they bow together.

**YAY**


End file.
